Sailor Moon: Perth Style!
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: A talking cat tells a girl she is Sailor Moon. But, this is not your Mother’s Sailor Moon. These Sailor Scouts have a whole new look, a whole new style and totally unique personalities! Pieces of SM, manga and PGSM thrown in.
1. The Legend Of The Moon

CHAPTER ONE

The Legend Of The Moon

Two thousand years ago there was an era called the Silver Millennium. During this time there was peace between all the planets, and this lasted for one thousand years. There was a kingdom on the moon called the Moon Kingdom, and this was ruled by Queen Serenity.

OoO

_There was also a place called the New Moon, a planet ruled by Queen Neherenia. Her beauty was the most important thing to her, until one day she asked her magic mirror what her future looked like, and was shown an image of an ugly winkled old lady. The mirror chanted: Never... never be suspicious of dreams within the dreams of dreaming kids! And Neherenia began to chant it as well._

OoO

_The evil in the mirror possessed her and told her that she could keep her beauty forever by eating the dream mirrors of other people. She ate the dream mirrors of all of her servants, and her planet became a dead and decaying wasteland. Neherenia was jealous of the Moon Kingdom's beauty and festivities. She wanted the White Moon's happiness for herself, and to be Queen of the Silver Millennium._

_She found that she could use the Golden Crystal to do so. Luckily, Queen Serenity saw the evil in Neherenia, and used her Silver Crystal to seal her into the darkness of the New Moon._

OoO

Queen Serenity had one daughter, named Princess Sarita, and everyone on the Moon Kingdom was happy, until the arrival of the evil Queen Beryl.

OoO

Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom with all the power of her dark kingdom, the Negaverse. Although her world and people were destroyed, Queen Serenity's last hope was the Silver Crystal. Using it's power she sent the people of the Moon away to the future on earth to have happy lives, although with no recollection of their former existences, and she locked Queen Beryl away, hopefully for all eternity…

OoO

However, if danger did threaten, Queen Serenity made sure her cat advisors would be able to find and reawaken the Sailor Scouts!


	2. I Am Sailor Moon!

CHAPTER TWO

I Am Sailor Moon!

Sayla Mūna walked confidently into West District High School, her elbow-length golden blonde hair swishing. Sayla was confident, pretty and one of the most popular girls in school.

She was also a shameless self-promoter of her strengths, critical of others' weaknesses, and could be bitchy at the best of times. There's no way _she'd_ ever be the hero of anyone's story…right?

"Hey, Sayla!" Her bff, Olivia Banes, called, rushing up to Sayla as soon as she'd seen her. Olivia was a lot quieter then Sayla, and seemed to lack her friend's beauty. She was more a preppy school-girl, with shoulder-length dark red hair and sea-green eyes.

Sayla's dark blue eyes sparkled happily upon seeing her bestie, and the two friends greeted one another happily, to walk into the school grounds together.

Sayla was also a good friend, though only towards people she trusted and knew.

Both girls wore the West District school uniform. It was a white shirt with a red tie, and a black knee-length pleated skirt. With her socks, Sayla wore black high heels. With _her_ socks, Olivia wore black flats.

"How do you reckon you went on the English test yesterday?" Sayla asked Olivia innocently.

Olivia scowled. "_Must_ you ask me? I'll be lucky if I get a pass mark!"

Sayla tsked sympathetically, and replied: "Well, we can't _all_ be geniuses like me, can we?"

Olivia had the good sense to laugh at her friend's lack of modesty. "No, Sayla, I suspect we can't!"

Suddenly, someone very unsuspected and _very_ unwanted appeared right in front of them.

"Sayla, you look _lovely_ today!" Said Miles Holly, adjusting his round spectacles Captain Kuro-style (squee!). Miles was one of the most popular boys in school, with slick-backed black hair and icy blue eyes. He wore the males school uniform of a white shirt, red tie and black pants, and his shoes were shone to within an inch of their shiny life.

Sayla stared at Miles with a look of discontent on her face, before replying disdainfully: "Unlike _you_, Miles, so you're lucky I look good enough for _both_ of us!" She took Olivia's hand and began to lead her away, but the rich and snobbish Miles wouldn't give up. One way or the other he WOULD have Sayla as his girlfriend.

He trailed after the two girls as they walked through the school grounds, constantly pestering _both_ of them with questions and remarks.

Finally, Sayla could stand it no longer. She grabbed Olivia's hand once more, and dragged her into the girls bathroom.

Miles could not follow them in there, so at last they were free, except that he waited outside for them.

Except, of course, they didn't come out until _after_ the bell rang, and _this_ was why…

OoO

Before school that day, Sayla had had the extreme honour of rescuing a poor black cat from a bunch of high school kids who were pestering it, in their school car park. Since Sayla was considered like a goddess among her people (or so she says) the kids instantly scattered, leaving Sayla to critically examine the poor animal.

She stood over it, peering down at it. It was a regular-sized black cat, and as Sayla watched it sat up, and began to shake it's head to and fro, obviously in an attempt to rid itself of the bandaids criss-crossed over its forehead.

The she-cat stared up at Sayla then with dark red eyes, and Sayla took this as her cue to stoop down and help the poor thing.

"You're alright," Sayla reassured the cat, although she gazed at it with a rather disconcerted look, as she had never been a big animal-lover. "But how about I take this bandage off, huh?"

She slowly peeled the bandage off of the cat's forehead, and something beneath it shone.

"Huh?" Sayla was surprised. "Is that a bald spot?" _In the shape of a crescent moon? I don't think so…_

The cat mustn't have liked what Sayla said, because it jumped onto the top of her head, and then onto a nearby parked car. Sayla turned around and stared at it. "Well," She said haughtily, and turned to stomp off. "That was rather _rude_, wasn't it!?"

_No more rude then what you said about my crescent moon…_ The she-cat thought, sitting down on the car top and watching the retreating form of Sayla disappear into the distance. _But, I sense something about this girl, no matter how impolite she may be…_

OoO

Back at school, present time…

"Can you believe how annoying Miles can be?" Sayla said, sitting on the bench by the basins. "You'd think after three years he'd take the hint…" (Three years is SUCH a long time to wait for something…)

"I agree," Olivia said (of course she does, she goes along with whatever Sayla says!). "He's not only annoying but he's so arrogant! That's how rich people are, you know."

"Except you and me." Sayla said, grinning.

Olivia grinned back as she leaned against a wall. "Yup." She nodded.

There was a slight distraction then as, from the high up window in the girls bathroom, the very same black cat Sayla had rescued just that morning made her entrance, leaping soundlessly to the floor and startling both the girls.

Then, Sayla said: "Hang on, that's the cat I saved this morning! (I didn't know she'd find me here…)"

The cat seemed to be clearing her throat, and then she spoke, quite clearly and, taking no notice of Olivia whatsoever, she said: "My name is Lunar, and I have been searching for you for a very long time, Sayla."

Sayla stared at the cat, and then looked at Olivia. The girl's face was rigid. She'd heard it too.

Then, Sayla looked back down at the cat – Lunar – and said, carefully: "You have? Been searching for me?" She narrowed her eyes. "What for?"

Lunar smiled at her seemingly, and said: "Because you are Sailor Moon, the warrior sworn to protect the _Princess_ of the Moon!" She still hadn't looked at Olivia, but now she had to when Olivia stated: "Are you sure it's Sayla?"

Lunar glanced Olivia's way, and the nodded. "Yes, there's no doubt about it. Sayla _is_ Sailor Moon, and she has been since she was born! It is her destiny!"

_I must be dreaming…this is starting to sound like some cheesy bishoujo thing…wait, what am I thinking? Since when did I start referring to things in Japanese? This is a dream, ne? AURGH!! There I go again!_

She realised that both Olivia and Lunar were staring at her, and was about to say something, when suddenly the warning bell rang, and Sayla gasped.

"Come on Ollie, we gotta go or we'll be late!" Sayla simply _hated_ being late for anything, and so grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom, leaving Lunar feeling ignored and frustrated.

OoO

All day, Sayla thought about what had happened in the bathroom, and the fact that a black cat had _talked_ to her and Olivia made her feel uneasy. She tried to concentrate on her classes, but her mind kept wandering back to that episode from before…

_Because you are Sailor Moon…_

Yeah, right. Who the hell _was_ Sailor Moon anyway? And how could a cat be talking? None of this made any sense to Sayla and, for once, she began to worry about something that was beyond her control.

Although she did not glimpse the talking black cat again during school that day, their paths were fated to cross again later that day, in a rather different situation…

OoO

A lady sat on a stone-like throne, surrounded by the evil and darkness that was the Negaverse.

She had been awakened, finally, from her one thousand year slumber, and was thirsty and starving for revenge. She knew what she wanted, and how she must get it, and now was the time to send her minions to do her bidding.

"Tell me of your plan, Jadeite…"

"Yes, Queen Beryl," The blonde-haired man with icy blue eyes stepped forward and bowed. "I have already set up a trap for humans on the planet earth, to draw away their energy. Our mission will be complete in no time, as these humans are too weak and pathetic to stop us!"

Queen Beryl laughed. She could already picture the day when she would finally achieve her goal. She smiled. The time to attack was now…

OoO

Sayla and Olivia were walking home that day. By some unspoken agreement, neither had mentioned the situation from before, and indeed Olivia seemed to have forgotten about it. Sayla almost did too, judging by her reaction to the next incident…

"OW!" Somebody cried as Sayla, intent on listening to Olivia's describing her cute next-door neighbour, walked into somebody.

Sayla looked up, and up…this guy was taller then she was. He was also incredibly cute, with short dark brown hair and deep brown eyes which were, at the moment, looking incredibly annoyed – just like the rest of his face was.

It was this look, which soon became mixed with a look of arrogance when he realised it was just a highschool chick who had walked into him, that reminded Sayla somewhat of Miles, and tipped her over the edge.

"What's that look for!?" She snapped, her face turning red with anger. "You look as if you've never seen a beautiful fourteen year old before!"

The guy chuckled softly, and said, in a rich, deep voice: "When a 'beautiful fourteen year old' comes along then, let me know, okay?" And he walked off, without a backwards glance and Olivia could swear she saw smoke coming out of her best friend's ears!

For this reason it was Olivia's turn to grab Sayla's hand, and she said: "Come on, we're going to my Mum's shop for a bit!" And proceeded to drag her off in that general direction.

OoO

When they finally got there, Olivia was surprised, to say the very leats, at just how crowded her Mum's jewellery store actually was!

Not that jewellery like this wasn't all the rage in Perth city, but the store was never _this_ crowded on a weekday!

Olivia decided to investigate, whilst Sayla checked out some of the jewellery she loved but knew she could never afford, her bad moods vanishing as she drooled over the diamonds and rubies.

Olivia, meanwhile, had gone looking for her Mother, and found her in the shop's basement.

"Mamma, why's your shop so crowded?" Olivia paused. Her Mother didn't turn to face her. "Mamma?" She repeated at a whisper.

A cold, cruel laughter filled the air. "I am not your Mother!" The figure she _thought_ to be her Mother suddenly turned it's head around backwards, and the face was a hideous monster's!

Before Olivia could even scream, a hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

OoO

Even Sayla had to notice that, when all of the jewellery was being tried on, the people wearing them (ie, everyone in the shop besides her) got drowsy, and some even fainted!

Now, Sayla is a very smart girl, and not at all like her real counterpart, Serena. But even she didn't completely understand the connection between what was happening and herself, until Lunar arrived on the scene.

"Hey, what the…" Sayla trailed off, and then frowned. "It's _you_ again…" She added, almost accusingly.

Lunar didn't seem to notice Sayla's tone, and just looked around her. The air was thick with tension and…evil. "It looks like I arrived just in time!" Lunar flipped over backwards, and something appeared on the shiny floor. It was a locket, pink with a gold star on it and five different coloured stones.

Sayla picked it up and stared at it. "It's beautiful." She admitted.

"It's more then just that, Sayla," Sayla didn't bother to ask how this cat knew her name, since it had obviously found out a way to talk! "It is your tool to transform into the heroine of justice, Sailor Moon!"

"Uh…huh…"

Lunar could tell that Sayla didn't believe her, but there was no time to waste! It looked like the Negaverse was getting ready to move again, and the situation was getting worse. "You don't believe me? Alright then, I'll prove it. Just repeat after me…" She fixed Sayla with a steely glare. "_Moon Prism Power, Make-Up_!"

Sayla decided that there would be no harm in humouring the cat for awhile, and so she said: "_Moon prism Power, Make-Up_!" In a voice quite unlike her own.

OoO

_It all felt so strange, unnatural, and yet…like she was SUPPOSED to be doing this. Pink ribbons came out of the locket, and surrounded her body. (The music playing in the background is none other then Can't Fight The Moonlight by Leanne Rhimes)._

_When Sayla finally opened her eyes, she couldn't believe the transformation that had taken place…_

OoO

Sayla was standing there, no longer in her school uniform but with a white leotard on. A dark blue short pleated skirt with a matching collar marked with three white stripes complemented the outfit. She wore a pair of white elbow length gloves with three dark blue bands on them. Her shoes were dark pink and knee-length, with small crescent moon designs on them. There was a dark blue choker around her neck with a golden crescent moon on it. There was a dark pink bow at the back and at the front of her leotard, the latter bow having the locket placed on it. Dangling golden crescent moon earrings and a golden tiara with a dark pink stone completed her ensemble.

What a transformation!

Lunar couldn't seem to believe it either, but she recovered herself enough to say: "Well…err, well, now you believe that you are Sailor Moon, yes?"

All Sayla, aka Sailor Moon, could reply was: "I see why you said I was _Sailor_ Moon…" She was examining the length of her skirt, which was quite short.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air, and Sailor Moon froze. She'd know that scream anywhere, it was Olivia!

Without a second thought she began to run for the basement.

Lunar followed her.

OoO

Down in the basement Sailor Moon had a temporary onset of 'freaking out'.

"What the hell is that, Lunar!?" She cried, upon seeing the hideous monster that was once pretending to be Olivia's Mother. "It's hideous! What _are_ you!?" She added, as an afterthought, and the monster turned to her, as Olivia slumped to the floor, her energy had been all drained.

"Who's asking?" The monster asked rudely.

The human Sayla came back, but just for a second, before out heroine cried: "I am Sailor Moon, beautiful soldier of love and justice!"

"Never heard of you." The monster snorted, and then Sailor Moon had the instinct to turn around.

The horde of people from upstairs had become mindless zombies, and Sailor Moon ran from them immediately.

"Lunar!" She called to the cat, as the zombies chased her this way and that. "What should I do!?"

Lunar blanched. She hadn't really thought that far yet. Suddenly, she cried out in alarm, as one of the zombies made to grab Sailor Moon's throat (they had her pinned to a wall by this stage).

Something suddenly went flying towards the lead monster, striking the necklace she wore, which shattered, and the zombies surrounding Sailor Moon all fainted, and became normal again.

Sailor Moon looked up. There, at the top of the stairs, was the silhouette of a man wearing a tuxedo, a cape and a top hat. He moved forward a little, and she could see that a mask covered his eyes.

Now, Sayla is NOT one to fall in love so easily, but even she felt a little bit flustered because this guy was H-O-T!

"Sailor Moon, you and only you have the strength to defeat this evil!" The man said. "And I will help you however I can, for I am Tuxedo Mask!"

"Well, I can see why." Sailor Moon nodded, and then turned to face the monster. "You were rude to me, and to my friends, because you defiled their shop with your evil! I shall punish you, on behalf of the moon!"

(Enter dramatic music).

Sailor Moon took off her tiara, and it began glowing. It turned itself into a boomerang-like shape (we are in Australia, after all) and Sailor Moon draw her hand back, holding the boomerang as she shouted: "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She threw said item at the monster, and it flashed and glowed. When it hit the monster, the monster was destroyed, it disintegrated into bits of nothingness, as the boomerang swung back to Sailor Moon, and she put it back on as a tiara.

Then, she looked around, but Tuxedo Mask was nowhere in sight.

Lunar was though, and her eyes shone proudly. "Well done Sailor Moon! What gave you the incentive to believe me? Was seeing really believing?"

Sailor Moon turned to the black cat, and smiled: "Why Lunar, I never doubted you!" _And, Tuxedo Mask helped too, I guess…_

A groan from nearby brought Sailor Moon back to reality, and she rushed over to help her friend Olivia.

"Nnn…" Olivia opened her eyes, and found herself gazing into the lovely face of Sailor Moon. It was a face she recognised. "Is that you, Sayla?"

Sailor Moon nodded. "Uh huh. The cat, Lunar, was right. I _am_ Sailor Moon, and I just defeated a monster pretending to be your Mother, oh but Olivia we can't tell anyone!"

Olivia suddenly sat up straighter. "Wait! Did you say that thing was only _pretending_ to be my Mother!?" (Of course, your Mother's not a monster, Olivia…). "Sayla, or Sailor Moon, or whoever you are, we gotta find my Mum!"

OoO

It took nearly two hours to locate Olivia's Mother (who was tied up in a broom closet) and help the tired and confused victims of the jewellery monster outside and into the fresh air.

By the time Sayla got home, with her new Moon Brooch secured to her school uniform, she was thoroughly exhausted.

But, there was _one_ more obstacle to overcome before dinner.

Sayla, carrying Lunar, went into the kitchen, where her Mother was making dinner (chicken cajitori).

"Mum," Sayla asked, holding up the black cat Lunar and her Mother turned around. "I found this cat. Can I keep it?"

"No."

Uh oh…

OoO

**MEG: As you can see, a few differences here and there! What's Sayla gonna do now that she can't keep Lunar!?**


	3. Mercury Cool Ice

CHAPTER THREE

Mercury Cool Ice

Sayla became seriously worried after that, because Lunar was forced to spend time living in the backyard, and had to hunt for her own food. That was a sure way to make her into a vicious kitty.

Sayla didn't want to admit it, but she was slightly scared of her cat, especially since she'd never owned a pet. Part of this might have been influenced by her Mother's own fears, and those fears were the reasons why the woman had said no. (Being bitten by a cat has certain ramifications).

Sayla spent the next part of the week doing these three things:

. Trying to convince her Mother to say yes (she never did).

. Going to school as if nothing had ever happened.

. Battling the forces of evil as Sailor Moon!

Sayla ended up fighting against five different monsters, all intent on stealing energy but none are important enough to warrant anymore mention.

The _next_ monster, however, _did_ turn out to be important...

OoO

Sayla was sitting in class, thinking of ways to help Lunar without being victim to the cat's claws (Sayla should know by now Lunar will _never_ hurt her without good reason) when the door opened, but her homeroom teacher, Ms. Cherry, didn't walk in alone.

Everyone looked up.

_Wow! She's even shorter then me!_ Sayla thought, before turning to Olivia and beginning to gossip. About the new girl, of course.

"Class," Ms. Cherry said, raising an eyebrow at everyone's open-mouthed shock. "This is Amanda Anderson. Please...make her feel...welcomed..."

Amanda turned to the class. At that moment, she spotted Sayla whispering to Olivia. Both girls looked up, and Amanda scowled. This scowl, along with her blue-tipped black hair, dark blue eyes, heavy eye-makeup and the MP3 Player around her neck, was a scary, scary combination.

She was punk.

And, the only other punk person at this school was Gary Holmes, and _he_ was scary.

OoO

By lunchtime, rumours were circulating that Amanda and Gary were secret lovers, and worshippers of the devil himself.

Sayla herself engaged in much of the gossiping, never aware that the object of their torment was never far away.

Amanda walked home from school alone that day, wondering how people knew she'd gone to Gozzies High before. As if that should influence her behaviour here...

She scowled, and glanced down at her fingernails. Black fingernails, painted just that morning. Why should she change who she was just because the student body demanded it?

Someone, someone named _Sayla_, had even gone so far as to suggest (behind her back of course) that Amanda join a church!

She _was_ religious, as a matter of fact, but she was Jewish. It didn't matter to the other Jewish people she knew whether or not she was punk. She'd even started a trend amongst her family and friends of wearing black nail polish.

Certainly, God didn't mind. (Or did he?)

Amanda sighed, and walked down a street that had nobody on it.

Or, so she thought...

"Kyaaa!!" She screamed, and put her hands up as the black cat jumped onto her shoulder.

Lunar blinked, as Amanda turned to stare at her. The two stared at each other.

"You scared me," Amanda suddenly admitted, and scratched Lunar behind the ears. Lunar began purring. "Even though black cats are just so cool. And your crescent moon is so cool too."

_Cool? Is that what these kids say these days?_

"Yup," Amanda said. "_Cool_ is what people say these days, and that's what you are!"

Lunar blinked. Did this kid read minds? Could she be..?

"Lunar!" Said cat suddenly heard Sayla's voice. "Lunar, where are you?" Then: "It's getting late and I _want to go home_, Lunar!"

Sayla herself suddenly appeared around the corner, and noticed Amanda with Lunar.

_What's that freaky goth doing to my poor kitty!?_ She wondered, and called: "Here Lunar, here girl!"

Lunar jumped down obediently from Amanda's arms and ran up to Sayla, who picked her up.

Amanda lingered, wondering if she should say anything. At last she ventured: "So…her name's Lunar, huh?"

Sayla nodded wordlessly.

"The name fits." Amanda said flatly. "And…your name's Sayla, right?"

Sayla nodded again, wondering where this was going. She found out.

"Miles told me about you," Amanda said accusingly, but there was sadness in her voice. "He said you thought I was a real loser, and that I was engaged to Gary Holmes…"

Sayla blushed. She hadn't exactly meant for Amanda to find out about that. When she got her hands on Miles… "That was just, ah, gossip!"

Before she walked away Amanda added: "He also said that you thought I was…Gozzie's High reject…"

Sayla sighed.

OoO

That night, Lunar spent another uncomfortable night in the 'wild'. She eventually decided to leave the Mūna backyard and do a little night time prowling. Her prowling led her into the city, where Olivia's Mother's jewelry store was.

Lunar had met and spoken to Olivia a few times. She had decided that Sayla could use with a friend like Olivia, but had warned of the dangers of an innocent civilian knowing Sayla's secret.

Suddenly, Lunar heard glass shattering, and jumped into the shadows as a man in a mask and tuxedo ran from inside the store, dropping jewelry as he went.

_Is that Tuxedo Mask!?_ Lunar thought with a start, as indeed the caped man running _was_ the same man who had helped Sailor Moon fight her first battle, and had often arrived to help her through.

Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask stopped, and looked up.

Lunar did too.

There, posing against the full moon, was a warrior in a sailor suit, similar to Sailor Moon's, but Lunar was sure it wasn't Sayla, because this girl's hair wasn't up in pigtails.

The warrior looked at Tuxedo Mask disapprovingly, and wagged her finger in a no-no fashion, before leaping down from the building, landing near Tuxedo mask. She kicked the bag of jewelry he was holding, and the contents spilled out over the ground.

Tuxedo Mask grimaced, and ran, and the sailor-suited warrior gave chase,

Lunar just stood there as sirens began to wail, wondering if she should tell Sayla about this or not. She decided against it, and continued her prowl, but the incident was still on her mind.

OoO

The next day, Sayla saw Amanda sitting by herself at lunchtime and, despite the gossip that still circulated the school, Sayla felt slightly sorry for her. She was about to go up to her, when Lunar appeared.

"Aurgh!" Sayla yelped, and then realized what the creature was. "Lunar! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't sneak." Lunar said primly. "_You_ are a Sailor Scout, and should have heard me coming."

"Sorry." Sayla said contritely. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Lunar told her: "I sense a strong power coming from around here, the same power from before."

"Before?" Sayla's glance drifted over to Amanda, who had now stood up and was walking away from them. "Are you saying there's a strange power about _her_?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying." Lunar said, remembering the episode from the night before. "Be careful, Sayla." She added warningly.

OoO

Convinced that Amanda was a spy from her enemies, Sayla was determined to trail Amanda that afternoon, in hopes of gathering information. She told Olivia what she was doing and urged the other girl not to follow her.

Olivia echoed Lunar's words: "Be careful, Sayla."

"I will." Sayla promised, and then ran off.

OoO

Amanda left school that day and walked quickly away from it, partially unawares that Sayla was following her, but also well aware that she was not alone. She walked into a building where there was a guard at the door, and he let her in. Sayla was about to follow her, but Lunar stopped her, and said: "I don't think you are authorized to go in there."

Sayla looked annoyed. "So what do I do then, Lunar? Have you got any bright ideas?"

"Just one." Lunar nodded, and flipped over.

A mobile phone, which was light pink with a silver heart on the front appeared, and Sayla picked it up. "Another of your cool gadgets, huh?" She guessed, noticing how it, like her brooch, shone in the sunlight. She watched as another girl, about Amanda's age, walked out of the building.

"I guess so. It's called the Telatia S." Lunar nodded. "Now, quick, take that girl's picture with it!"

Sayla had sense enough not to ask what for, and just did as she was told. When the picture was taken, Lunar had further instructions: "Now, say Disguise Power!"

"Okay. Disguise Power!" Sayla said, and soon she was a perfect image of the other girl. "Wow, that's cool." Sayla said, although her voice still sounded the same, so when she walked past the door guard she didn't speak, and just hurried into the building. "I wonder which way Amanda went…" She wondered, and then heard loud rock music coming from the building's basement. Sayla decided to check out there. She hurried down the stairs and then, when she was close enough, peeked around the door.

Amanda was in there alright, singing a song into a microphone. Around her were three guys, one playing a guitar, one playing bass and one on the drums.

Sayla stood very still and listened to the music. It was entrancing almost, the way the instruments blended together. Sayla had never been a big fan of rock music, but she liked the song, and listened to the words.

Lunar, however, saw a different meaning.

oOo

_Never forgiven, because of the,_

_Way you treated me, like we're not humans,_

_If I can stand up once more, then I will,_

_Never surrender,_

_Never at all,_

_Because I'll fight with all my energy!_

oOo

Lunar gasped. The last words of each line were:

The humans will surrender all energy!

Everything began to fall into place! The way the music was making Sayla's eyes fade out, everything! If this song was ever heard by the public, then the Negaverse would get substantial amounts of energy!

Lunar didn't even think. She just bit down onto Sayla's ankle – hard.

"OWCH!!" Sayla shrieked, the spell broken.

The music stopped, and Amanda and her band looked towards the door.

"Hikaru?" Amanda said, stepping forward, not at all looking as if she were under control, like her band members were. "Is there a problem of some kind?"

"No," Sayla said. "More like a total meltdown crisis, Amanda!"

Amanda blanched. "H-Hikaru? What's wrong?"

"I'm not Hikaru!" Sayla declared.

"It's time for Sailor Moon!" Lunar told her.

Sayla nodded, and raised her hand. "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"

OoO

Amanda nearly freaked out when Sailor Moon's transformation was complete, and she was standing in front of her, looking angry. "S-Sailor Moon!?"

_Why do all my big fights take place in basements?_ Sailor Moon wondered wryly, just as a sound made her look towards the door.

"What's going on here?" It was the guard from outside, but what a change! He had horns, and red eyes, and was definitely a monster from the Negaverse! "Amanda, why aren't you still playing!? This song must be ready for the public, so that we may steal all their energy!" Amanda's 'band members' suddenly changed, and transformed into monsters! Amanda gasped. "I knew I should have gotten rid of you too!" He cried, and the monsters started to move towards Amanda.

Amanda looked stricken. "What have you done with my friends!?" She demanded to know. "What happened to Amano, Joel and Calen!?"

"They were worthless, they are no longer of any concern!" The Negaverse monster cried. "Just like that stupid guard at the front door! But enough talk! Have at you!"

_This means that Amanda WASN'T working for the Negaverse…she seems scared enough…_ With a glance at Lunar, Sailor Moon knew she was thinking along the same lines too.

"Hey, Negaverse sleeze!" Sailor Moon called, and all the monsters stopped and turned towards her. "I am Sailor Moon, beautiful soldier of love and justice!"

"Sailor Moon huh?" The lead monster said. "Oh, yes, you'd be the one messing up Queen Beryl and Jadeite's plans! I shall have great fun in destroying you!" He turned to the rock monsters. "My minions, play your music and destroy Sailor Moon!"

The monsters picked up their instruments, and started to play a tune Sailor Moon vaguely recognised, as something heavy metal.

The guard monster then grabbed Amanda's neck, and held her towards the microphone. "Now, sing!" he commanded her, tightening his grip ever so slightly on her neck.

"N-never!" Amanda gasped. Suddenly, a blue sign that looked like a love heart wearing two ears and a cross beneath it appeared.

"I don't believe it!" Lunar cried, and then flipped over. A silver bracelet appeared, and Lunar picked it up in her mouth, before running to the monster that had Amanda and leaping onto his face. He let go of Amanda and backed away, holding his bleeding face where Lunar's claws had cut into him.

Lunar turned to Amanda, and dropped the bracelet by her feet. Amanda stared at Lunar.

"No time to explain," Lunar said breathlessly, and Amanda blinked. "But, like Sailor Moon, you are destined to fight against evil!" Amanda picked up the bracelet, starting to understand. She put it on her left wrist, and didn't even need to be told what to do. Perhaps she really _could_ read minds, or perhaps she just _knew_. Either way, she raised her left hand and shouted: "Mercury Power…" And then, as an after thought. "Make-Up!"

OoO

_It actually felt right for Amanda to be transforming this way, like she had done it before, in another life perhaps? Blue ribbons of water came out of the locket, and surrounded her body. (The music playing in the background is, surprisingly, In Blue, by The Corrs)._

_When Amanda opened her eyes, her outfit appeared with a ripple effect…_

OoO

Amanda was standing there in her Sailor Scout uniform, the basis of this being a white leotard. A dark blue short pleated skirt with a matching collar marked with two chunky white stripes was almost identical to Sailor Moon's outfit. She wore a pair of white elbow length gloves with three black bands on them. Her shoes were black and knee-length, with a dark blue trim. There was a dark blue choker around her neck. There was a light blue bow at the back and at the front of her leotard, the latter bow having a black button placed on it. Three dark blue round button earrings and a golden tiara with a dark blue stone completed her Sailor Scout ensemble.

She was Sailor Mercury.

Her bracelet had grown bigger, and had a dark blue stone in the middle, surrounded by pink and white.

She glared at the evil monsters. "I am the scout of water and knowledge, Sailor Mercury! On behalf of Mercury, I'll punish you!" She held her hands out on front of her, and cried: "Mercury Aqua Mist!"

Water flew towards the three monsters who had been posing as her friends, and they vanished into many water particles. The water wasn't strong enough to weaken the lead monster, but Sailor Mercury glanced at Sailor Moon, and nodded.

Sailor Moon grinned. "You led me to believe that Amanda was my enemy! Now I shall punish you, on behalf of the Moon!" She took off her tiara, which turned into a boomerang. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She cried, and threw it at the monster, who screamed as he was destroyed.

Sailor Moon put her tiara back on, and glanced at Sailor Mercury. "Umm, about what I said before…you know, thinking you were my enemy and all…"

Sailor Mercury waited.

"Well, you're not." Sailor Moon said finally, as Lunar walked out of the shadows.

"Just because I'm Sailor Mercury?" The black and blue-haired warrior questioned.

Sailor Moon paused. "Aurgh, how can I make it up to you?" She glanced down at Lunar, and then gasped. "Hey! Wait a minute! You like cats, right?"

Sailor Mercury looked at Lunar. "Yeah, I do."

"Will your Mum let you keep one?" Sailor Moon watched Sailor Mercury's eyes light up. "Because my Mum won't." She added.

"Of course!" Sailor Mercury knelt down, and Lunar jumped into her arms. She stood up again. "My Mum loves animals too; she's a vet after all."

"Lucky you." Sailor Moon smiled and, finally, Sailor Mercury smiled too.

OoO

"So now we have _two_ Sailor Scouts to contend with…" Queen Beryl said, mostly to herself, but Jadeite heard her, and wished he could destroy those pesky Sailor Scouts, or else it would be his neck!

"Well, not to worry…" Jadeite said to himself. "I'll get those Sailor Scouts…"

OoO

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson…" Sayla said, as she greeted Amanda's Mother.

"It's just Ms. Anderson I'm afraid, hon." Amanda's Mum was young, hip and cool, with a short haircut and she wore make-up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sayla said contritely.

"Don't be." Ms. Anderson smiled. "Won't you come in for tea?" She added, and Sayla accepted.

Lunar jumped out of Amanda's arms, and went off to explore her new digs. She stood on the balcony of Amanda's room, and stared up at the moon.

_Moon Princess…_ She thought. _I WILL find you…_

OoO

Passengers from flight 107 from Tokyo, Japan, got off the plane, and walked into the terminal.

An old man who was Japanese stood waiting, holding a sign written in Kanji, and he scanned the terminal until he spotted somebody.

"Jiji!" Cried the fourteen year old Japanese girl, who had elbow-length black hair, dark brown eyes and was wearing a short pink dress, tall white boots and carrying a Hello kitty bag and a large suitcase. With some difficulty she ran to her Grandfather and hugged him.

"Welcome to Australia!" The man said in a heavy Japanese accent. He put the sign over his shoulder, and took the suitcase from her, as they walked out of the airport and into the night.

The sign's translation said Reika Hino…

OoO

**MEG: Well, there we go! Things are moving along quite smoothly, wouldn't you say?**


End file.
